Sparring Partners
by DarkGohansOnna
Summary: P/V A more powerful Pan visits Vegeta starting a whole new chapter in her life. A/N One Shot. Possible sequel.


This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. EVER! I found it while I was cleaning. It isn't the greatest, but I was inexperienced back then. I saw this and even thought I am in the middle of two big storied it inspired me to write another v/p. I already have a great idea. Anyway read this story. I added some author notes in at parts that were odd to me and I wrote it!  
  
Disclaimer- I no own. You no sue. We both happy.  
  
Okay the ages are totally wrong, but or it not to seem wrong I'll change them a bit.  
Pan: 28  
Vegeta: 40  
Trunks: 29  
Bra: 27  
Goten: 28  
Marron: 29  
Gohan: 39  
I know none of these ages match, but I'm trying to make a story here so it wont be too weird. Let's just say that this is one fucked up family.  
  
Sparring Partners  
  
Bra and Pan were watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The two of them watched all the fighting scenes, but didnt pay much attention to the plot. near the end of the episode they heard someone come in. they switched off the TV and walked towards the kitchen. They looked in, but didnt see anyone so the walked back to the living room. Suddenly they were grabbed from behind. They looked and saw trunks and Goten.  
"What the hell was that for" pan rubbed her tail. Trunks had pulled it.  
"I thought you guys might need a little scare." Trunks smirked at them. Pan hit him a little lightly in the chest. "You didnt have to pull my tail though."  
Goten was whispering in Bra's ear. "So we going out tonight?"  
"Of course."  
"Well let's get going then." Goten grabbed Bra and waved to trunks and headed out the door.  
Trunks and Pan walked to the living room and watched some TV. Trunks left a little bit later mumbling something about a date with Marron and jumped up stairs. Pan got bored so she walked towards the back of the house. She saw Vegeta training and sat down to watch him. Vegeta felt someone watching him. he turned and looked at Pan.  
"Why are you here Pan?" Vegeta had respect for Pan being a female warrior and a very powerful one a that so he called her by her own name.  
"No reason Veggie." Vegeta had allowed Pan to call him something besides his own name. He felt kind towards Pan for some reason. Probably because she was kind herself and she had a way to make everyone around her happy. Vegeta floated towards where she was and landed to sit down. He took a towel and wiped his head.  
"You getting training in?"  
"Of course. In fact I have a surprise for you Veggie."  
"What is that?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"I turned Super." he smiled. He only used to smile at Bulma, but when she died he smiled only to Pan.  
"Wonderful. So you want a little training on how to use that power wisely?"  
"Of course."  
"I'll train you. You must come at 6:00 sharp starting tomorrow."  
"Of course Veggie. Thank you." she hugged him.  
"yeah, yeah, yeah. Now you hungry." Pan gave him a look that said 'oh come on.' "I thought so come on Pan." Pan followed Vegeta into the kitchen. He took out everything from the fridge. He set it on the table. He split everything with Pan and began to eat. they decided to have a little race. Whoever finished the food first won. Vegeta of course won.   
"Fine you win, Veggie." Vegeta looked at Pan. She had a little ketchup on her chin. without thinking he took his thumb and gently rubbed her chin to get it off. Pan tensed up as Vegeta touched her face. Vegeta pulled his hand back and looked down. Pan blushed. There was an uncomfortable silence before Pan spoke.   
"I better get going. dad is such a worrywart. Bye Veggie Thanks for the food."  
"Remember 6 sharp."  
"Of course." she waved before walking out of the house and flying into the sky.  
Vegeta ::what was that about. Why did I do that?::  
Pan ::Why did he do that?:: she touched the spot he had touched with her two fingers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She walked over o her closet. She got out a pair of sweat pants, and a tight shirt. She walked into the bathroom. 30 minutes later she was ready to leave for Vegeta's house. She took off and got there at 5:55. She walked up to the door and knocked. Trunks answered the door.  
"Oh hi Pan."  
"Hey Trunks. Where's Veggie?"  
"Who...oh dad. He's in the kitchen. Come on." trunks let her in and closed the door. Pan walked into the kitchen to see Vegeta sitting a the table in his gear.   
"Hey Veggie." Vegeta looked up from the paper he was reading. (a/n- when I looked over this story I started laughing at that.)  
"On time. Good." Vegeta cleared off the table and signaled for her to follow him upstairs. Pan followed. Vegeta led her to his room. he took out a pink training suit. (like his except everything blue is pink.) "Here put this on. It is easier to train in than that."  
"Okay Veggie." Vegeta stayed where he was. "uh...could you give e some time...please?"  
"huh? Oh sorry. I'll be outside near the gravity chamber."  
"k Veggie." Vegeta walked out of the room closing the door behind him. ::What was I thinking?::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 minute later Pan came out to the grvity chamber. She didnt see Vegeta. She took one step to the right. Vegeta appeared right there with his fist in the air.  
"Good always on guard. You would have made a fine elite on Vege-sai if they allowed women to be one."  
"Thanks Veggie."  
"now come into the chamber." Pan followed Vegeta into the chamber and immediately felt the gravity. "We will start you off at 500- times gravity. Now do 100 push-ups for every finger then 100 sit-ups then 100 laps."  
"Yes Veggie-san." Pan began to do her push-ups while Vegeta began to fight a invisible opponent. It took pan one hour to complete all the warm-ups. vegeta stopped his training and faced the girl. She wasn't even sweating hard. "Now fight me in SSJ form." Pan powered up to SSJ. Her hair band broke and her ebony hair went in spikes down her back. Her black eyes now turned teal. The golden aura made her look like an angel. Vegeta watched her non-blinkingly.(not a word) ::She's so beautiful. SO saiyan. So powerful. Sexy.:: He was attracted by how saiyan she was now to him. Vegeta powered up to SSJ. Without warning Pan attacked hitting vegeta in the mouth. His head went backwards. He turned and punched her in her stomach. They sparred for a couple more hours. Vegeta pinned Pan down to the ground. She couldn't move a all. His legs were pinning hers and his hands were holding her arms. She was about to give up when she thought of something. ::he is male.::  
"Veggie you are so powerful and strong. I could never beat you.:: she said in the most feminine voice she could manage. Vegeta smirked at her.  
"I know your trick Pan."  
She narrowed her eyes and powered up more until she could get one leg off of hers. She kneed Vegeta in the stomach. He gave out and fell onto Pan. She was trapped under his weight. "Ve..ge..ta...air." she gasped out. He got off of her and held a hand out. pan caught her breath and took it. He pulled her to her feet.  
"I think we should take a break now. It's time for lunch."  
"yeah...okay."  
"You can use the shower in the house. I will get bra to lend you something to wear."  
"Thanks Veggie." Pan walked out of the chamber and into the house. Vegeta came in a short time after. He sat at the table. Trunks came in.  
"Hey Dad. Pan looks beat you two were really at it." Vegeta grunted in response. He got up and headed upstairs to his room. He passed the shower and could hear Pan was in it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan walked out of the shower dressed in a knee long jean (a/n- my computer says that jean isn't a word. Is it?) skirt and a red top with no straps or sleeves that bra had leant her, she let her hair stay loose. She went downstairs to the kitchen. Trunks was still there this time eating. she sat at the table. trunks looked at her and finished eating.  
"How do you do it?" Pan jumped from her thoughts.  
"What?"  
"how do you effect my dad like that. He wont train me or talk to me yet you can get him to train you and talk to you and even smile at you. How do you do it?"  
"I dont DO anything."  
"What is it a woman thing?"  
"I dont know!"  
"Boy stop being so nosy and get back to work." Vegeta entered the room. He had probably overheard the conversation.  
"Yes dad." Trunks cleaned and exited the house. Pan got up and walked over to the fridge. "Veggie what would you like to eat?"  
"Anything's fin as long as it's edible."  
"Okay." she took out some things from the fridge and began to make the meal. Vegeta didnt take his eyes off her for a second. Pan could feel his eyes following her, but she let them. Hs thought that she probably reminded him of Bulma. She didnt know that he was looking at her with longing. He had told himself not to feel that way about this....girl. He couldn't help it though. Pan finished the food and carried it all over to the table. She gave the larger portion to Vegeta and she took the smaller portion. There was a variety of food. Red meant, white meat, rice, noodles, everything. He began to eat and so did Pan. Pan finished first and sat in quiet to let Vegeta finish. She scanned him with her eyes. She moved her eyes along the outline of his muscles on his bare chest. She looked at his muscular arms and sexy tail. She fluffed her tail. Vegeta could feel her eyes gazing at him. he looked at her. Pan turned her head down and looked at her plate. Vegeta smiled to himself.   
"Pan why dont you stay here for a bit. Then you dont have to worry about getting over here each morning."  
"That's an idea. I'll ask my dad later, but right now I need to rest. Turning SSJ takes a lot out of me."  
"You'll get used to it."  
"I hope." she got up and cleared the table. She went towards the living room. "Veggie want to watch some TV?"  
"It's 3 in the afternoon what's on?"  
"We'll find something." Vegeta followed Pan into the living room. They both sat down and turned on the TV. As soon as they could see the screen Pan noticed the movie on.  
"This is good let's watch this." She sat back in the char and watched the movie: The Matrix. Vegeta wasn't actually interested but if se was happy he was too. The movie was on for an hour when Vegeta noticed Pan had fallen asleep. She had rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at how beautiful she was. He turned the TV off and picked her up. He floated up the stairs.   
"Veg...gie." Pan mumbled. Vegeta looked down at her and saw she was still asleep. He smiled. She rested her head on his bare chest. She nuzzled on him. She was smiling in her sleep. Vegeta brought her to one of the rooms and laid her on top of the bed. He pulled the covers over her. He gently ran his finger over her cheek before leaving the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan opened her eyes. She looked around the room and noticed that she was in one of the rooms at Vegeta's house. She got out the bed and fixed her hair before going to go look for Vegeta. She didnt have to look very long. She found him in the kitchen eating something in his boxers. She wasn't sure if she should go in or let him have some time. Before she could decided Vegeta looked up at her. He motioned for her to come and sit own. She did as he wanted. He finished his food and pushed some over to Pan. Pan took it and began to eat.  
"Thanks Veg...*gulp*..gie."  
"I was thinking about that offer I made earlier and I remembered that heat season is soon so it wouldn't be good for you to be here."  
"Why?"  
"Trunks." ::And me.::  
"I dont think I'll even try to touch him. He does have a mate."  
"I dont know if that will be enough to stop you though. Younger the more it drives you."  
"I can control it." Vegeta sighed in defeat.  
If you think you can, you can stay. Call your father and tell him." After Pan finished she went to the phone. She came back smiling.  
"Settled. I just need to go over there now and get some stuff. I'll be right back." Vegeta watched as Pan went out the door.  
Vegeta:: This is going to be interesting.::  
Pan:: This is going to be interesting.::  
Neither of them knew if they could hide what they were feeling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks passed as Pan trains with Vegeta. They have grown a bond they think of it as a friend bond, but it is really much more. They would both have to wait until heat season to begin before they would find out how the other feels. Two days to heat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Pan! You are close just a little bit more energy."  
"Shut UP!" Pan was on the brink of going SSJ2.   
"Come on you weakling! Sorry excuse for a warrior!" Vegeta needed to get her rage up more just a bit before she broke the barrier and changed. "I can already hear everyone laughing at how weak you are!" Then he blurted out something he knew would do it. "I'm sorry I ever started training you, you can never be a good warrior, you're only a little girl!" A golden light erupted from Pan. Her hair grew a foot . Her eyes went fully white then teal back to white then stayed at teal. Vegeta smiled at her. Pan just spat at him. Then she began to fall. Vegeta caught her before she hit the ground.  
"You did it Pan." he said softly.  
"Whose weak now....Veggie?" She smiled at him before passing out. Vegeta carried her into the house. It took a him a little longer than normal she had been kicking the crap out of him trying to turn to level two. He brought her to the room she was using. He laid her down. He was a bit beat so he sat in a chair near the bed and watched her until he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks was looking all over for his father. He went in the backyard, the chamber, the kitchen, the living room, he was going upstairs to look through all the rooms. Suddenly he saw his father coming out of one of the rooms.   
"Hey Dad." *grunt* "Dinner is ready." *grunt* "Do you know where Pan is?" Vegeta pointed towards the room he had just come out of. "Dont wake her up."  
"Why?"  
"She is tired she turned 2 today and she an always eat later."  
"She turned 2?" he looked at her in bed. "She is a powerful warrior."  
"Yes. She is a wonderful warrior." he looked at Pan. She was sleeping. Trunks looked at his father look at Pan. He walked downstairs Trunks close behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan woke up late into the night. she could feel the hunger pangs in her stomach. She got out of the bed, changed her clothes and walked quietly downstairs. She stopped seeing Bra saying goodnight to Goten. Goten and Bra went into a passionate kiss before Bra came in and closed the door. Pan came walking out of the shadows. Bra jumped.  
"Damn you are just like my father."  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?" she smirked at Bra.   
"honestly. Anyway Pan you want to go out tomorrow? You know before heat comes?"   
"Of course. When was the last time I turned my best friend down?"  
"Great. I'll see you later I'm pretty tired."   
"k. I'm going to go get something to eat I'm starved."  
"But food is always nice." Bra turned around and walked with pan to the kitchen. Pan giggled. The two of them talked and ate. They both went to bed at the same time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta woke up early. He went to have an early morning training session, but he saw that someone was already in it. Pan. Vegeta went into the chamber and the gravity immediately turned off causing Pan to bump into the ceiling.  
"hey Ow!"  
Vegeta chuckled. "What are you doing up so early?"  
"Training s that I can g o out today."  
"And where would you be going?" he asked curiously.  
"I dont know. Wherever."  
"With who?"  
"You know you're starting to sound like my dad."  
"I'm just curious."   
"Well come spar with me and you can find out that I can kick your ass."  
"Prove it." they began to train.  
A couple of hours later Pan stepped out of the shower wearing a towel. She walked into her room and came back out wearing a short dress and a jacket with some boots. She met bra and they went out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan and bra walked silently back into h house. They weren't silent enough cause they ran into vegeta.  
"hi dad."  
"Hi." Pan said simply.  
"You two are late."  
"We know we are sorry."  
"Well get up to your rooms and remember Heat is tomorrow."  
"We know dad. Can we go to bed now we are tired."  
"Okay." he looked to Pan. "No training tomorrow okay."  
"K Veggie." The two of them went to bed. ::Maybe there will be some training, but it wont have to do with fighting.:: Vegeta smirked  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan woke up she felt dazed. She knew it was the effect of the heat. That time of year when the saiyans finds their mates. They would look for any healthy person of the opposite sex and mate them. She had experienced it before when she turned 16. It comes every 12 years to all saiyans over 16. She was forced to stay in her room with Bra who was a year too young. She knew she had to stay in her room, but she needed to use the bathroom. She got out of her room and headed to the bathroom. She didnt run into anyone. But when she came back she ran into trunks. Something clicked in her head. She grabbed his arm. trunks turned around to face her.  
"You're so strong and handsome. You're healthy." She scanned his body. Trunks too was in a daze. All he saw was a beautiful saiyan looking for a mate. He stood there and let her touch his chest and stomach. "DO you want to kiss me and touch me?" she whispered in his ear. Pan leaned up and was about to kiss him when she was grabbed form behind. She looked at the person grabbing her. Trunks growled.  
"No pan. He can not be your mate." Vegeta was pulling her away from trunks. Pan turned to face Vegeta. He could see the daze in her eyes. Pan began to rub Vegeta's chest and stomach. Vegeta pulled her hands off of him before he began to react. "You are stronger---much. And handsome to say the least. Proud and honorable."  
"Who says she cant?" Trunks grabbed Pan. This made Vegeta mad.   
"I do now let her go. You have a mate already."  
"So did you." Trunks and Vegeta were growling at each other. Vegeta had let the heat get to him he was challenging trunks for Pan. Pan stood behind Vegeta and watched him challenge Trunks. With all the commotion going on Bra came out in the hall she was followed by Goten. Pan saw him and walked over to him. She looked at him and ran her hand down the side of his face. Goten tensed and Bra smacked her hand away. Pan pulled her hand to her and glared at Bra. Goten came behind Bra and stood there with his arms around her. Pan backed off. She walked back over to Vegeta and hugged him  
"What's going on here." Goten yelled. He was out of his daze for now he had already mated. Pan turned to him.  
"This old man is challenging me." Trunks said growling at Vegeta. Vegeta growled. Bra and Goten thought that they should separate the three. They both grabbed Trunks and pulled him into his room. Goten stayed and watched him.  
Bra went back to the hall and saw her best friend rubbing her fathers chest. She sighed and walked over to the two of them. They were staring into each others eyes. Bra tried to pull Pan away from her father but he had his arm and tail around her back. Bra went back to get Goten. Trunks had gone back to normal and was calling Marron. Goten Came back with bra.  
"Shit."  
"What Goten."  
"They have chosen each other to be mates."  
"No, no, no, no. They are not going to be mates."  
"They are close. Pan is a female your dad is male he is strong pan is strong they are attracted to each other Pan acts like a full blood which is probably a main reason, I could go on."  
"Please don't. I knew they were close but mate. It doesn't seem right."  
"I know, but they have chosen each other. They want to be together. They want to be mates."  
"Cant we like stop it."  
"you can try, but either way they will...mate."  
"I guess it's not that bad. But come on he could be her father." Bra looked at the two they were now kissing. "Ugh! Fine they can do whatever they want I dont care as long as I dont have to see them do that."  
"It's not that bad we were only doing that 10 minutes ago." Goten turned back to mating mode and began to nibble her neck. That clicked the button in her head.  
The two of them headed back towards the bedroom. Vegeta and Pan were kissing each other now . Vegeta had Pan pined against the wall and was kissing her neck. Vegeta began to lead Pan towards his bedroom never taking his mouth from her. Pan was playing with his tail as it moved around in back of him from side to side. vegeta let out a playful growl. They reached the bedroom. Vegeta gently pushed Pan onto the bed. He gently leaned on top of her and kissed her. Pan wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Vegeta ran his hand under her shirt. Pan moaned as he ran his hands over her chests. vegeta smirked and pulled the shirt off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NEXT DAY  
Pan woke up. She could feel the pair of strong arms around her. She smiled at the night she would remember forever. She smiled. She turned to face Vegeta. She kissed him. Vegeta jumped out of his sleep at the feel of her lips and kissed back wrapping her tighter in his embrace. Pan pulled away. The whole time they were making love they never had stopped looking into each others eyes. Vegeta ran his hand down the side of her face down her shoulder down he arms. Pan rubbed her hands on his chest, making small circles. Vegeta began to kiss her neck and earlobe. Pan ran her hand down is back and played with his tail rubbing it. Vegeta let out a low growl from the back of his throat. HE licked her collar bone.  
"Good morning Veggie."  
"Morning." he mumbled, pulling his mouth away from her for a second to talk. He was about to move more south when Pan jumped out of bed holding a sheet around her. Vegeta let out a whimper.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
"Just a little taste?" Vegeta smirked. HE got up out of bed and walked up behind her. "You wont be able to resist." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her and nibbled her neck. Pan began to moan. She knew what was coming he had done it last night too, like her. Then Vegeta bit into her on her other shoulder. Pan let out a little gasp. Vegeta licked up the blood that came out enjoying it again.   
"Sweet" Vegeta breathed licking up the last of the blood and kissed the 'wound' Pan turned to face him. She kissed his chest and neck.  
"My turn." she breathed. She bit into Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta let out a growl of pleasure. Pan licked up the blood enjoying the taste also again.   
"Mmmm...tasty." she too kissed the mark before leaning into Vegeta's embrace. The two of them walked towards the bathroom towards the tub.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta and Pan walked into the kitchen to see Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Marron. They all were in that haze except for of course Marron. Marron looked up at them. She smiled.  
"Hey Ya'll." The two of them grunted at her. "Man saiyans can be so weird during heat." All the heads in the room turned to her. "I mean...uh...dont mind me eat on." ::Note to self, dont insult saiyans in front of one none the less five.::: Vegeta walked over to the fridge and grabbed a lot of ready made sandwiches. He sat down at the second table they had in the kitchen.;. Pan sat next to him. He gave half of the sandwiches to her and he took the other half. Marron raised an eyebrow at this. She didnt know that they were mated.  
"SO, anything new?" Marron was desperate to break the silence. No one replied. ::Man they can be so boring. All they can think about is sex, sleep, food, sex, sleep food, bathroom, food, sex, sleep...::  
::You didnt seem to mind that last night Marron.:: Trunks voice popped into her head.  
::Shit Trunks you scared the shit out of me.:: she could see him chuckling.  
::Sorry Luv.::   
::What's up with them?:: she nodded towards Vegeta and Pan. Now they were sitting down at the table doing nothing just thinking.  
::I thought I told you about them. They are mated you know.::  
::Them...but....when....what...you sure....how?::  
::Yes them, last night I'm guessing, they mated, yes I'm sure, and I showed you how last night...I could show you again.:: Trunks smirked he could see her blushing.   
::Maybe later Trunks-kun.::  
::Aw come on. I'm still a bit 'hungry'.::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile Pan and Vegeta were having their own little talk.  
::Please Veggie. I'll give you a treat if you do.:: Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Pan was trying to get him to spar with her in SSJ3.  
::Treat?::  
::You know what I mean. Come on. Please Veggie. I'll cook you the biggest meal you ever had.:: Vegeta smirked and shook his head side-to-side. He was only playing, but he was enjoying getting her mad. Pan was wagging her tail angrily behind her. Vegeta wrapped his tail around hers. He leaned over to her ear.   
"I'll spar with you somewhere else." His voice was sexy. A shiver went through pan's body. Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He put his arm around Pan. They walked out of the kitchen tails intertwined. Trunks looked at the two.   
::You know they really do make quite a couple. They have exactly the same attitude and personality.::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan opened her eyes, for the first time in 2 weeks to a clear mind not full of haze. It was the last day of heat the day before and Pan had once again spent her night with Vegeta. She rolled over and was staring right into Vegeta's face. She gave him a gentle kiss before getting out of bed and putting robe around herself. She walked into the hallway after using the bathroom, to come face to face with Bra.  
"hey Bra."  
"Hi Pan." she sounded kind of gloomy.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." she looked down.  
"Come on bra I have known you since forever began now tell me. What's wrong?"  
"See...." she lowered her voice. "I...uh...think I'm pregnant."  
"Preg...nant? Baby? Goten?" bra nodded her head. "Are you sure?"  
"Well I do feel sick in the morning and tired and well just bad."  
"I...uh...think that you should...get it checked....you know to make sure." Pan was a little pale.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I...uh...dont know how to say this...but....I think I'm pregnant too."  
"You...pregnant? Dad's? You feel nautious(sp?) too?" Pan shook her head to all of the questions. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy." Pan grabbed Bra's shoulder.  
"Dont panic. It's natural. We should get it checked. Just to make sure."  
"Yeah definitely. To make sure." Both women were pale now.  
"When?"  
"ASAP."  
"Should we tell the boys?"  
"I dont think so. Not yet. Dot want a false alarm."  
"I guess not." they stood there in a silence when a door opened. Goten came out of the room he and Bra were sharing. He came and put his arm around Bra.   
"Good morning sweets."  
"Morn...ing." She was a little nervous. Pan began to head back to the room.  
Goten looked up. "Hi Pan."  
Pan wheeled around. "Hi Goten." she smiled falsely.  
"So what you doing sweets?"  
"Me and uh...Pan were just going to go do a women thing....you know...we haven't hung out much."  
"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower I'll see you later." he kissed Bra and headed into the bathroom. Pan let out a little bit of air. "As long as we dont run into anyone else we will be able to go." Just then another door opened this time behind Pan. She felt pair of arms go around her.  
"Good morning Veggie-san." she smiled falsely. He noticed it.  
"What's the matter?" She wheeled around to face him.  
"Nothing...I was just talking to Bra about....stuff." she kind of lied.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Stuff?"  
Pan faced Bra. She mouthed "He's knows me too well."  
"uh...dad... uh....I think the....gravity room....something's wrong with it."  
That caught Vegeta's attention immediately. "What?!"  
"Yeah I think I saw it smoking this morning. You should go make sure."  
He was mad. He looked to Pan with worried eyes. "You sure your okay?"  
Pan nodded. He gave her a kiss before heading downstairs.  
"Wow he was actually more worried about you than about the gravity machine."  
"Wow I'm so lucky." she said sarcastically.  
"I mean that machine is like another child to him and he would go crazy if he couldn't train so for him to actually care abut someone more ha that machine is amazing."  
"Hey Veggie's not that bad. He is a very sweet, kind loving, caring, wonderful, person. We both love a good fight though."  
"Yeah you two really are two of a kind." she looked around. "Now I think we should go before saiyan number three comes."  
"Okay." she took a deep breath. "Let's get ready?"  
"okay. You know I dont think it would be that bad t have a baby."  
"Yeah I know."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE DOCTOR THAT DOES STUFF WITH BABIES's OFFICE  
"Come in ladies. The doctor will be with you in a second."  
Pan and bra walked into the office of Doctor Genlove. It was the doctor that All the briefs and sons mothers went to. A lady with brown hair a white coat and glasses walked into the room.  
"Hello Ms. Son. Ms. Briefs."  
"Good morning doctor." The doctor looked at the two.  
"SO how are you two going today?"  
"Well we both like you know think we might be pregnant."  
"Now, there are numerous ways to tell. First I would like both of you to answer some questions." They both nodded. "First you Pan." She looked at the pad in her hand.  
"Have you been feeling fatigued?"  
"Well sort of. A couple of days ago I started to feel a bit tired."  
"Nautious?"  
"Definitely. That morning sickness."  
"You have any cramps?"  
"Like stomach cramps. Totally."  
"Any strange urges?"  
"Urges?"  
"Pickles with ice cream or something like that."  
"That's sounds good I think I'll try that."  
"I'll take that as a yes. Okay now for you Bra." She asked all of the same questions to Bra. When she was done she did some more tests and left the room leaving the two girls to talk.  
"SO Bra you nervous."  
"Well I just started to think about what Daddy will do to Goten when he finds out I'm pregnant."  
"Dont worry about him. He will be too involved with your brother or sister to care  
"That's right I'm going to have a baby sister or brother.....and you will be my mom!"  
"Step-mom, but mom the less."  
"This will be great. I just hope that Goten will accept it."  
"He will if I know Goten then he will. He isn't one to leave out on his responsibilities."  
"how do you think Daddy will take it?"  
"Vegeta is too unpredictable to tell. That's why I fell in love with him. The real person I'm worried about is Daddy."  
"Gohan. He wont take this lightly."  
"I know, but he will have to accept it because I'm in love and that's all that matters."  
"SO it seems that we both will have problems with fathers."  
The doctor came back into the room.  
"Well ladies we can expect the results soon. For now you can relax and talk."  
"Thank."  
"So ladies did you tell the men about think that you're pregnant?"  
"No. We dont want to cause any alarm."  
"I see. You guys dont happen to related to Gohan Son or Bulma Briefs would you?"  
"Well her mother was Bulma briefs and my father is Gohan Son."  
"Really." she looked at Bra. "I'm really sorry about your mother. She was a good woman."  
"You knew her?"  
"Oh yes. Bulma was friend of mine in college. She was a really good friend. She married That fighter I think Vegeta was his name."  
"Daddy." "Veggie." Both Pan and Bra said at the same time.  
"How is your father nowadays after her death."  
"He is fine. In fact Pan here is well with him."  
"Really? You look so young."  
"Well I am. 28. Veggie is in his 40's I believe."  
"Really last time I saw him he looked like he was 25."  
"Well that's because we dont age...." Pan glared at Bra. before the doctor could say anything something buzzed.  
"Dr. Genlove we have the results of the test for Ms. Son and Ms. Briefs."  
"Okay send them in." she turned to the girls. "Ready?"  
They both nodded too nervous to speak. They held each others hands/A woman cam into the room and handed the doctor some charts and papers. She smiled at the two as she left.   
"Okay. First Pan. Your results are...let's see...positive. You are going to be a mother." Pan gasped. Pan squeezed Bra's hand. She smiled tears slid down her face. tears if joy. "Congratulations Pan!" Bra hugged her friend. "Bra I'm going to be a mother. Your getting another brother or sister." They hugged for about 5 minutes before Dr. Genlove continued. "Bra your results came out...also positive....Congratulations you are going to be a mother." Bra hugged her friend again. It was her turn to cry now. They both sat there hugging and crying and squeezing each others hands for awhile. Finally they both calmed down with smiles still plastered to their faces. They paid the doctor and she congratulated them both. The two women didnt go directly home. They wanted the news to sink into them first. And they wanted to find a way to tell their boys that they are pregnant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan and Bra walked into the house. It was late afternoon and they had been at an ice-cream shop thinking about ways to tell their boys the news. They had figured it out.  
"Hello anybody home?"  
No answer. They walked out to the back yard. They could hear the gravity machine humming slightly. SO the knew where Vegeta was. Now where was Goten. They walked upstairs and looked around Goten was sleeping. They went back downstairs and ran into Marron.  
"Hey you guys. Where you been?"  
They looked to each other commencing the start of their plan.  
"Okay Marron can you keep an absolute secret?"  
"Of course. you know. so what's the secret."  
"Well, we, Pan and I, are...pregnant."  
"WHAT!!!!"  
"Shhh....dont wake Goten now!"  
"Oh my god. you two are going to be mothers. Goten and Vegeta?" They nodded their heads. "Do they know?"  
"No. We are planning on telling them tonight."  
"Perfect."  
"And we wanted to know if you could do us a favor Marron."  
"Anything for the two mothers to be."  
"We were wondering if you can get out of the house tonight with Trunks. You know so we can be alone with the two."  
"Of course. I think Trunks will agree of a night out instead of staying in like we have for the last two weeks."  
"Thank you." She looked to Bra. "Now we have an night to plan."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen at the wonderful aroma of food. He followed the scent to be led into the dining room where Goten was already sitting eating.  
"Boy who made this food."  
"I...gulp*...dont...*chew*...know. *swallow* it was here when I woke up and it was here so I'm guessing it is for us." he continued to eat. Vegeta just shrugged and ate the food. When they were done they both sat down to let the food digest. Suddenly they heard their names. They both got up and walked into the living room. It was dim and they couldn't see very well. Pan and Bra stepped into view. They were both wearing lacy night gowns that were almost totally see through. They were very short. Goten and Vegeta's mouths dropped open as Bra and Pan walked over to their mate. Bra walked up to Goten and planted a kiss on his lips. Pan did the same to vegeta. They pulled back grabbing their mates hand and pulling them over to the couch. They pushed them down and sat on their laps with their knees on either side of their legs.  
"Veggie..." "Goten..." they spoke in unison.  
"I have something to tell you...." "There's something to tell you...."  
"I..." "I..."  
"am pregnant." they both said.  
"WHAT!!!!!" Vegeta and Goten both jumped up. The girls were expecting that reaction so when they got up they stayed floating in the air.  
"Preg...." Vegeta choked out.  
"...nant?" Goten finished the sentence for him. Both the girls nodded. Vegeta and Goten looked at each other before the both fell back down into the couch. Pan and Bra looked at each other. They both went over to their mates and sat by them.  
"Come on Veggie it is wonderful news."  
"Another brat running around the house?"  
"Come on they will be a full blood saiyan most likely." They will be a full blood saiyans. Vegeta considered this for a second. ::I wouldn't really mind another brat around. As long as Pan doesn't force me to change diapers. YUCK!:: He smiled at looked at Pan's stomach. He placed his hand on it. Pan smiled that he accepted it. She leaned over and gave Vegeta a kiss. Pan looked over to Bra and winked. Plan executed successfully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HOSPITAL  
Vegeta was pacing up and down. Everybody in the room was trying to get him to calm down. Pan had gone into labor. A saiyan child only took about 7 months to develop. They were waiting for her to give birth. Vegeta had been in the room, but he had to leave considering Pan had given him a bloody nose and broken wrist. He had a bandage around his hand. Pan had called him every name in the book. Finally a nurse came in the room.  
"Vegeta?" Vegeta grunted and followed the nurse. He came back 20 minutes later wearing a proud smile. Gohan got up and walked over to Vegeta. It had took him awhile, but he got used to the idea of vegeta and Pan.  
"So...."  
Vegeta looked at him. "There are two."  
"Twins?" Vegeta nodded his head proudly. "So...come on details."  
"If you must know. One boy one girl. Both perfectly saiyan. Perfect."  
"Hair, eyes, face, attitude?"  
"Let's just say I now have two broken fingers." he chuckled. He was too happy to be mean to anyone. A nurse told them that can all come in to see the two. The group filed into the room. The nurse was carrying two small bundles. She handed Vegeta the girl and Gohan the boy. Vegeta wasn't lying. They looked like perfect full blood saiyans which they were. They had their tails wagging happily behind them and both of them had midnight black hair. The boy had his spiked up like a mix between Gohan's and Vegeta's hair. The girl was a reflection of her mother. Their black eyes were those of a saiyans . There was no look of human in them. Everyone gathered around and played with them. Vegeta handed the baby to chichi and walked towards the room where Pan was resting. He walked into the room. He sat in a chair near the bed. He held Pans hand. She stirred. She looked at Vegeta. She smiled weakly.   
"How are they?"  
"Perfect."  
"Perfect...."  
"The girl is a reflection of her mother. Beautiful..."  
"The boy."  
"A mix between Gohan and I." he looked into her eyes. "Have you chosen names for the children."  
"Gogita for the boy. A saiyan name I believe."  
"Yes. Fits him well. The girl?"  
"Katrina?"  
"Beautiful. So Gogita and Katrina."  
"I think it suits them both well." she was sounding sleepy. Vegeta kissed her forehead.   
"You need to get some rest. Sleep some. A saiyan birth is really never easy."  
"I love you Veggie."  
"I love you Pan." He kissed her again and left the room after she closed her eyes. He walked back to the baby room and saw that everyone was still there.  
"Hey Vegeta how's Panny doing?" Goten came over to him.  
"She's sleeping."  
"Oh well she must be tired after that. I know Bra was with Gosen." Videl came up to Vegeta.  
"Hey Vegeta how is Pan?"  
"She is sleeping. You have to use a lot of energy to birth a saiyan none the less two."  
"I guess. I know how much it hurt when I had Pan." she looked at Vegeta. He had a sparkle in his eyes. "So did you guys figure names for my two little grandchildren?"  
"Pan thought of them. Gogita and Katrina."  
"Aw. I think the names suit them perfectly." Vegeta walked over to his two other children. Bra walked over to her father. She had a baby also in her hands.  
"Hey Daddy. How's Pan?"  
"Tired. She sleeping now."  
"I know how she feels." she played with the little boy in her arms. "Look I brought your little grandson with me." Vegeta looked at the boy. He noticed that the boy had inherited that goofy Son smile. His hair was black and spiked like Goten's. Looked like another little Goku already. Vegeta smirked at the boy who they had named Gosen.   
"Hey brat." he rubbed his hand on his head ruffling his hair. Bra smiled at her father. Trunks walked over to the two.  
"Hey dad congrats. Wonderful kids."  
"By the way where is Marron?" Bra noticed she wasn't there.  
"She stayed with her mother, but she wishes dad and Pan the best of luck."  
"Ah she has the moods thing. Congratulations to you too Trunks."  
"Thanks."  
Vegeta moved away from the two over to where his kids were. He walked over to Chichi. She was holding the baby in her arms still cooing at it.   
"Here Vegeta see if you can get your daughter to stop crying. I think she misses her daddy." Chichi handed Katrina to Vegeta. Vegeta made some soothing noises and she stopped crying. "Vegeta you have a real way with kids."  
He grunted not a mean one but a kind one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Gogita and Katrina yelled to their parents as the raced through the house to get to school.  
"Bye and dont forget NO FIGHTS!  
"Yes Mom!"  
The two kids ran through the door and into the air.   
"We dont want to be late Gogita!"  
"I know Cat!" HE quickened his speed." Gogita had oddly turned out to look somewhat like trunks in SSJ1. Except his hair as black and his eyes were black. They had kept their tails. Katrina was exactly like Pan. The two of them were going to high school. They had started sophomore, but with the reps of their families were already well known.  
  
(I also have a sequel to this only about their children's life in their first year of high school. Say in your review if you want to see it posted up.)  
  
~DarkGohansOnna 


End file.
